Confesiones bajo el árbol de Cerezo
by Vita-chan
Summary: Muchas idas y vueltas, amores que salen a flote, dudas y lios, muchas parejas y triangulos amorosos...¿cuantas cosas pueden pasar debajo del árbol de cerezo?...sakuryotez, momoann y otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Holis!como estan despues de tanto tiempo? Bueno aca estoy con otro de mis fics, espero que les guste n.n .

* * *

_No se como, ni cuando, solo se que pasó. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que me sucedía ya era demasiado tarde._

_Ahora no puedo evitarlo, es algo demasiado fuerte, nunca me había pasado algo así con nadie._

_Pienso en ella todo el tiempo, no importe que esté haciendo ni en donde me encuentre, se es de día o de noche, si estoy despierto o sumido en el más profundo ensueño._

_Quiero estar con ella en cada momento, sentir su calor, su aroma, ese aroma a duraznos con crema, fresco, dulce y embriagador, que me envuelve cuando ella está cerca._

_El sonido de su voz, es para mí, la más dulce melodía, el más suave arrullo._

_Deseo sentir el contacto de sus labios, sentir su sabor, acariciar su sedoso cabello marrón, deseo ser el viento que juega con él meciéndolo graciosamente._

_Este sentimiento, crece día a día, consumiéndome por dentro. Es algo tan hermoso, pero a la vez, tan doloroso¿Por qué el amor duele tanto?_

_A veces, siento el impulso de gritar, a los cuatro vientos, que la amo. Escribir con un avión, en el cielo, mensajes de amor o un te amo incandescente, en luces de neón, para que todo el mundo sepa, para que ella se de cuenta, de lo mucho que la amo._

_Pero, siempre me contengo. Mi parte racional, la que siempre me ha dominado, frena ese impulso, acalla ese grito de amor desesperado._

_Miles de veces, me he preguntado, por que no me dejo llevar, por este sentimiento que me embarga. La conozco desde hace años, se que me adora, que confía en mi ciegamente, tanto así que me ha revelado sus secretos más íntimos, aquellos que no han sido revelados a nadie más._

_Tal vez sea miedo, el miedo a perderla si le digo mis más profundos sentimientos, o tal vez, es el miedo de escuchar, un no, salido de su boca…_

_Nunca le he dicho a nadie de lo que siento, ni nunca lo haré…solo te lo cuento a ti ahora, haciéndote testigo de mis confesiones…mi confesionario privado…por así decirlo…_

_Es mejor que deje de divagar, en este mundo de ensueños…tengo muchas cosas que hacer…y además esta situación me deprime, me sume en la más profunda angustia, por no poder ver mis sueños realizados…pero…he de enfrentarlo…yo mismo me he puesto las trabas…ya que ellas…no estaban allí…_

Ahhhhh…es mejor que acabe con esto ya…de nada sirve deprimirse…-dijo un muchazo de cabello castaño claro, ojos color avellana, semiocultos tras unos anteojos, cerrando un cuaderno de notas en el cual estaba escribiendo hasta hacía unos segundos.

El joven, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, y se dirigió al baño...luego de 20 minutos, salió completamente bañado y listo para salir. Llevaba puesto un pantalón y una camisa negra y una remera roja. Al pasar por el comedor, se sentó a la mesa para tomar su desayuno, y al terminar, salió de su casa, para caminar un poco y despejar su mente.

_

* * *

_

_Querido diario: _

_A medida que van pasando los días, mi amor por él aumenta. Algo que empezó siendo pequeño como una semilla, germinó, hasta crecer y convertirse en un fuerte y hermoso árbol…así es mi amor por él._

_¡Es algo tan hermoso estar enamorada!...es un sentimiento que me llena por dentro, inundando mi vida, de una extraña dicha._

_Aunque no siempre las cosas fueron color de rosa…todavía recuerdo, y no sin dolor, esos días de indiferencia, esos nefastos días, en que lo único que salían de su boca, eran monosílabos, y su apreciada, repetida y gastada frase. _

_Todavía no entiendo bien como pasó, pero, de un día para el otro, él, se acercó a mí._

_Al principio hablábamos de poco y de cosas triviales, pero ahora, hablamos de todo, hasta de las cosas más secretas._

_Me sorprendió mucho esto, pero más que nada, lo gracioso, comunicativo y ¿cariñoso, que puede llegar a ser._

_Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer, cuando fuimos a la feria, y ganó para mí, ese hermoso osito de felpa-_la chica de sedoso cabello marrón y ojos rojizos, paró un momento de escribir, para observar, a un pequeño osito de peluche, color marrón claro, de ojos rojizos, y que tenía, atado al cuello, un lazo color rojo, con un pequeñísimo cascabel. Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de carmín, al recordar a quien se lo había regalado-_Ese día fue maravilloso…Creo…creo que ese día sucedió. Ya para entonces me había resignado a él, por eso me sorprendió de sobremanera…me siento como viviendo un cuento de hadas. _

_Hoy, me invitó a salir a las 16:00…ahhhhhh…casi me muero cuando me invitó_

Flash back

Él último timbre del horario escolar acaba de tocar, lo que significaba que las clases habían terminado, y que ahora tocaban practica. Dos chicas se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, hablando amenamente, en dirección a los vestidores.

¿Hoy te quedas a las prácticas Tomo-chan?-pregunto una pelicastaña que llevaba el largo cabello atado en dos trenzas, y que tenía los ojos color rojo sangre.

No, no puedo-le respondió una chica con ojos marrones, y que llevaba su cabello castaño, sujetado en dos coletas-Tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos…otra vez…No se por que razón no contratan a una baby sister y me dejan a mí en paz…

u.uU

Bueno en fin…aquí te dejo amiga-dijo Tomoka cuando llegaron a los vestuarios,

¿Eh? Ahhh, si…hasta mañana Tomo-chan-dijo Sakuno dedicandole una sonrisa a su amiga.-

Hasta mañana Saku-chan-dijo Tomoña antes de marcharse.

Ahhhh…-suspiró Sakuno dándose media vuelta, para entrar al vestuario, cuando una mano sobre su hombro y un Ruysaqui salido de la boca de alguien que no podía ver, la detuvieron y se dio media vuelta para ver quien había sido…y cual fue su sorpresa al ver delante de ella, nada mas y nada menos que a- ¿Ryoma-kun?

Ohm, uh…yo "o vamos…tu puedes… es solo una cita"ahhhh…m..me preguntaba si quieres salir con migo hoy- dijo Ryoma haciendo una gran fuerza para no tartamudear…un nuevo síntoma en su lista de amor…y taparse además el rostro con su gorra ya que se había sonrojado.

Ry…ryoma.-dijo Sakuno con un leve tinte carmín en sus mejillas y muy sorprendida.

Si no quieres no hay problema…yo..yo entiendo-dijo un cabizbajo Ryoma.

¡No! Digo…claro que quiero salir con tigo Ryoma-kun-dijo Sakuno que ahora se encontraba mas roja que un tomate, viendo a sus zapatos como si fuera una de las 7 maravillas del mundo, que digo del mundo…¡del universo!.

¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos hoy a las 16:00 en el parque Asakura…¿si? Sakuno-dijo Ryoma con una radiante sonrisa…

Si "me dijo Sakuno" ahí estaré

Ok's…bye-dijo Ryoma antes de marcharse-Ahh Sakuno…

S…¿si?

Dime Ryoma..-dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa, antes de alejarse hacia las canchas de tenis.

Ryoma-dijo Sakuno antes de entrar a los vestuarios para cambiarse, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin del flash back

_Y así sucedió, no lo puedo creer…soy la persona más feliz del mundo…ya son-_la chica dejó de escribir para fijarse la hora-_¡Son las 15:10! me tengo que ir…sino llegaré tarde…adiós, querido diario-_la chica cerró su diario íntimo, y lo escondió en su lugar de siempre, debajo de la cama, debajo de la tabla suelta del piso.

Luego, se dirigió al baño, del cual salió después de unos minutos, completamente bañada y se dirigió a su cuarto, para buscar que ponerse…

Media hora después, el cuarto Sakuno, parecía más un campo de guerra, que la habitación de una quinceañera, pero ya había encontrado que ponerse.

Sakuno, se paró frente al espejo y se observó. Llevaba puesta una musculosa turquesa, larga hasta la cintura, una minifalda de Jean con tablas, un cinturón marrón, con una hebilla, grande y redonda, que tenía en el centro gravada una mariposa, un collar con un dije turquesa con forma de mariposa, aritos y una pulsera haciendo, y unas guillerminas marrones.

Se miró al espejo, y empezó a trenzar su cabello, pero algo la detuvo. Se miró con mas detenimiento, había cambiado, ya no era una niña, tenía el cuerpo y las facciones de una mujer, una mujer joven, pero una mujer al fin…por lo tanto¿Por qué no lucir como una?

Fue al baño, donde se secó el cabello, ayudándose con el peine, para darle más forma a su lacia cabellera. Luego, tomó las pinturas que su mejor amiga le había insistido comprar…agradeciendo que lo hubiera hecho, por que sino, ahora no tendría con que arreglarse…tomo el de delineador negro, y delineó con él sus párpados inferiores, para darle más profundidad a sus ojos, paso rimel a sus pestañas para darles más forma, se pintó los labios con un tono marrón suave, medio brillante, y se puso un poco de rubor en las mejillas del mismo tono. El maquillaje era poco, pero resaltaba sus más hermosos rasgos, haciéndola lucir, aun más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Al finalizar, salió del baño, no sin antes ponerse un tach de perfume, tomar una pequeña cartera turquesa, y un bleicer de Jean por si refrescaba. Y luego, salió de la casa para dirigirse al lugar de encuentro.

_

* * *

_

_Me siento estúpido haciendo esto…pero…no puedo esperar más para contárselo a alguien... no puedo contárselo a Momo, se lo contaría a Eiji, andarían de chismosos y me re molestarían,_ _así que aquí estoy, recurriendo a ti, por más extraño que parezca._

_Bueno, yo…yo…_

Hasta escribiendo me haces sentir nervioso-dijo el muchacho que se encontraba escribiendo, pasándose la mano derecha por la cara. Tenía, unos ojos de gato color ámbar y su cabello era oscuro con reflejos verdes. Luego de unos minutos el joven, regresó a lo que estaba haciendo:

_Me siento extraño, nunca en mi vida me he sentido así…cuando la veo, me pongo nervioso, mis manos empiezan a transpirar, y siento mis mejillas arder. Me gusta tanto…es que¿acaso es posible no enamorarse de ella?…no, no lo es…¿y como va a serlo? …si es la chica mas hermosa, cariñosa, simpática y tierna que existe en el mundo-_las mejillas del chico se encendieron al enumerar las cualidades de su amada-_cocina excelente…jeje…el pastel de frutilla se volvió mi preferido, es inteligente, un poco despistada y torpe, pero esas son dos cosas que me gustan de ella, me encanta su cabello color caoba, sos ojos rojos, su hermosos labios…ansío tanto probarlos…la amo con locura, ya lo he aceptado…aunque debo de admitir, que me costó mucho admitirlo…_

ahhhhhhh…y cuanto…-dijo el muchacho, para luego seguir escribiendo:

_Me acuerdo que cuando me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba, intente negarlo con todas mis fuerzas, intenté alejarme de ella, serle más indiferente de lo que ya me mostraba con ella, pero se me hacía imposible, por que aunque no se encontrara con migo, su recuerdo me atormentaba en cada momento, en los partidos mi mirada se desviaba a donde se encontraba, buscaba su sonrisa y sus dulces ojos, anhelaba que los partidos terminaran para escuchar un tímido "felicitaciones, ryoma-kun" salido de sus labios, y hablando de sus labios…como anhelaba besarlos…y todavía lo hago…_

_Me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba, uno de los domingos en que me tocaba entrenamiento con ella:_

_flash back_

Era un frío día domingo de invierno…un chico de cabello verdoso, y penetrantes ojos ámbar, se encontraba sentado en una banca, frente a unas canchas de tenis, tomando una ponta de uva:

Ahhhggg-suspiró el chico-"¿y cuando se dignará a venir? al final, podría haberme quedado en casa, durmiendo durante un rato más…¡maldito despertador!"-pensaba el chico mientras tomaba su ponta-" no me pienso quedar clavado aquí sin hacer nada, así que, ya que estoy aquí" –pensaba el joven, mientras sacaba de un bolso que había en el suelo, una raqueta roja y una pelota de tenis-allá ella, yo voy a jugar…

El joven, se dirigió a una pared cercana y comenzó a jugar al frontón…estuvo jugando durante largo rato…pero sentía que algo le faltaba…que algo estaba fuera de lugar…y de pronto…la imagen de una joven de unos 13 años, con un largo cabello color caoba, trenzado en dos largas trenzas, con dulces ojos color sangre, se le vino de golpe a la cabeza…fue algo tan repentino, que se desconcentró y falló el tiro…Sakuno Ryuzaqui…aquella chica que siempre lo apoyaba, que cocinaba tan rico, que era dulce, cariñosa…y…pero ¿en que estaba pensando? …¿el pensando en una chica?...ja…el no era del tipo de chico bobo, enamoradizo y cursi…así era, por ej Horio…con su ahora novia, la gritona Osakada…ese tipo si que era empalagoso y él si que le hacía honor a ese tipo de chicos…pero él no era así…pero, entonces…¿Por qué no lograba sacarse la imagen de aquella niña de la cabeza?...

Ahhhgggggg-refunfuño el joven sacudiendo su cabeza, para sacar la imagen de esa niña, como si fuera algo molesto, para luego sacar otra pelota de su bolsillo y comenzar a jugar otra vez.

No era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía…ya eran varias las veces en que se sorprendía al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando, o que la buscaba con la mirada, o que se había empezado a poner nervioso…¿el nervioso? si, el ese ponía nervioso, solo al verla o al escuchar hablar de ella, y ni hablar de cuando la tenía cerca…ahggggg…simplemente esas cosas lo tenían bastante contrariado…¡si hasta se sonrojaba!...suerte que la mayor parte del tiempo llevaba su preciada gorra para ocultar esos sonrojos involuntarios, pero cuando estaba en horario de clases, a veces, tenía que hacer uso de una fuerza sobrehumana para no sonrojarse…y en esos momentos…¡como anhelaba su preciada gorra!.

A la media hs, el peliverde, había fallado 4 tiros, se le habían ido 6 pelotas, y había estado refunfuñando todo el tiempo…

"definitiva mente, este no es mi día…y todo por culpa de esa mocosa"-pensaba el tenista, mientras volvía a empezar a jugar contra el frontón.

Estaba tan distraído, pensando en sus confusos sentimientos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había acercado a él, hasta que escuchó un suave Ryoma-kun…va, escuchar, como decir escuchar, no escuchó, por que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que todo lo que estaba fuera de su cabeza, es decir el resto del mundo, no tenían cabida para él en este momento…solo estaba él, sus pensamientos, su raqueta y su pelota…¿su pelota?

¿Eh¿Pero dónde está?- preguntó en voz alta Ryoma, mirando hacia sus costados.

¿Te refieres a esto Ryoma-kun?- escuchó Ryoma que le decían atrás suyo. Así, que se dispuso a darse la vuelta, para observar a quien le había hablado…y con mucha familiaridad por cierto…y cual fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse frente a frente, con nada más y nada menos, a la causante de su confusión, sonriéndole tiernamente, tendiéndole la bendita pelota, que se le había escapado al estar pensando en ella…cosa, como ya se había dado cuenta (y ustedes también), ya era algo normal.

Ryuzaqui-contestó Ryoma casi en un murmullo. El corazón del chico dio un vuelco, y se llenó de una extraña alegría y paz, algo que sentía siempre cuando esa chica estaba con él, aunque se negaba a creerlo. Pero, esa extraña alegría y esa paz, se fueron al cuerno, cuando notó, que al lado de ella se encontraba un chico, y para desgracia suya, tuvo que admitir que era un joven muy apuesto. El chico media alrededor de 1,80, tenía el cabello de color negro muy brillante, unos ojos profundos color verde con dorado alrededor del iris, y la tez de un suave color pardo.

Ryoma-kun? Estas bien-dijo Sakuno sacando a Ryoma de su trance.

"¿eh?"Llegas tarde-dijo Ryoma fríamente cuando se recuperó del shock causado por la aparición de ese extraño que había tenido la osadía de meterse con SU Sakuno…¿SU?...sip, su Sakuno, eso es lo que le gritaba su conciencia, aunque él trataba de acallarla.

¿Qué? Así, es que verás-empezó a decir Sakuno.

Y además vienes acompañada…este- dice mirando despectivamente al "otro"joven-será un estorbo-dijo Ryoma interrumpiendo a Sakuno, mientras intentaba controlar esa ira extraña que lo invadía por completo.

¡OYE¿Estorbo yo?- dijo el moreno profundamente indignado por el comentario del enano, digo…ajam…pequeño (xD ; ) )-Además…"este" tiene nombre…Me llamo Isei Ryu…

Como veo que estamos acompañados y este va a ser un estorbo, además de que llegaste más de media hs tarde, es mejor que suspendamos el entrenamiento de hoy-dijo Ryoma cortando a Isei-Bye-dijo Ryoma antes de darse media vuelta, tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

Ahhhjjjj…ese maldito enano…!-refunfuñaba exasperado Isei.

Ryoma-kun-susurró Sakuno, bajando la cabeza entristecida.

Saku-chan¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Isei al ver la reacción de Saku.

Nada…nada…no te preocupes-agregó Sakuno al ver la mirada preocupada de Isei,

Ahhhh…bueno, es mejor que vallamos a casa¿no?

Hai, Isei-dijo Sakuno sonriendo.

Hai…vamos-dijo Isei antes de irse de allí seguido de Sakuno.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, un confundido, enojado y archiceloso, Ryoma caminaba, intentando no convertirse en Holk, por la furia que llevaba encima.

Argggggggg…-gruñó Ryoma- "Este" tiene nombre…me llamo Isei-imitaba burlonamente Ryoma a Isei-"¿quien demonios se cree que es? Sakuno es MIA…¿mia?...o dios…que me pasa...¿desde cuado me comporto así?…debo aceptar que Ryuzaqui es linda, tierna, angelical, con una voz hermosa, buena, con una sonrisa divina, unas piernas que…¿Qué?...yo…ohhhh…no STOP…esto es demasiado…¿desde cuando me fijo yo en las piernas de Ryuzaqui?... "-Argggggggg, " y además…¿que le ve ella a él? es decir, es un tipo apuesto…eso no voy a negarlo…¿pero es que acaso yo no lo soy? es decir¿Qué le ve a él que no tenga yo?" Aggggg " ¿ y desde cuando me importa que Ryuzaqui se fije en otros tipos y no en mi¿y desde cuando me importa que se fije en mi? …acaso…¿acaso, me habré enamorado?" Nooooo- dijo Ryoma antes de entrar en su casa, ya que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho, protestas mentales, que no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a su casa.

La noche ya había llegado, y Ryoma se encontraba ya en la novena nube, soñando que se encontraba besando a una chica de dos largas trenzas…

Me enamoré-dijo Ryoma en un murmullo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Fin del Flash back

Jajaja…mada mada dane for my…jaja-dijo Ryoma antes de volver a escribir: _Al final resultó ser que Isei era el primo de Sakuno…y yo que me hice problemas para nada…aunque, a fin de cuentas, no me vino mal, ya que su aparición mi hizo darme cuenta, mejor dicho, me hizo aceptar, de que me había enamorado de Sakuno…Ahora Isei es uno de mis amigos, se la pasa peleándose con Momo y con Kaoru, así que ahora, además de tener que soportar las peleas de Momo y Kaoru, tenemos que soportar sus peleas con Isei…jeje…ese tipo es un caso…Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir… tengo una cita con Sakuno…si con ella…leiste bien…hoy la invite a salir…y es dentro de media hs, así que…bye…_

Ryoma guardo el cuaderno en el que estaba escribiendo, en su ropero, y se dirigió al baño , después de unos minutos se encontraba completamente bañando y vestido. Ropa que había tenido preparada hacía ya casi una semana. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean de tiro bajo, que permitía ver la tira del slip, una remera color chocolate, una camisa blanca, campera de jean, reloj rolex y unas zapatillas marrones. Se dio una mirada rápida al espejo, se puso desodorante y colonia, y al terminar, salió el baño y se dirigió a su destino…

* * *

Fin del primer cap…espero que les haya gustado, y que no se les haya hecho muy largo…bye…

Pd: seguramente me tarde en actualizar, estoy en el 3er trimestre y me estan ametrallando con pruebas y trabajos practicos...les dio a todos los profesores el ataque...u.u...bueno...ahora si...bye


	2. Una cita I

Bueno, acá les dejo el cap 2, espero que les guste n.n y perdón por la demora…Ahhh, y me olvidaba, gracias por las reviews n.n

* * *

Capítulo 2: Una cita I

Ryoma se encontraba en el lugar de encuentro. Debajo del más grande, ancestral y hermoso árbol de cerezo de todo el parque. Las delicadas flores, se desprendían de sus ramas por la brisa, y flotaban con delicadeza, formando pequeños remolinos rosas.

El día estaba cálido y la magnífica bóveda celeste se encontraba despejada y de un intenso color turquesa.

Todo era un remanso de paz, todo menos él, que se encontraba hecho un manejo de nervios. Movía las manos y las piernas con nerviosismo y se repetía una y otra vez:

"Hoy es el día…hoy se lo debo decir…hoy se define todo…yo puedo hacerlo…todo saldrá bien…ya verás que todo saldrá bien"

Si, todo saldrá bien-dijo en voz alta para tranquilizarse.

"Ahora tan solo debo tranquilizarme…mira si viene y me ver así temblando como una hoja…por favor piernas, manos, por favor ya cálmense"poco a poco estas dejaron de temblar"gracias"

Todo saldrá bien-se volvió a repetir en voz alta.

"Pero ¿y si no¿y si cuando le digo no está lista¿Si no me quiere igual¿si se ríe en mi cara? o peor ¿si no quiere volver a hablarme y se aleja de mi?...no soportaría perderla…es mi vida"

Pero eso no sucederá-dijo Ryoma, apretando fuertemente sus puños-¿o si?...no ella no es así.

Ajjjj-gruñó Ryoma intentando volver a calmar sus manos y piernas, que habían vuelto a temblar-Diablos.

* * *

Sakuno estaba en camino:

"Estoy tan nerviosa, no puedo esperar a verlo. ¿Qué dirá cuando me vea¿le gustará?"

Ahhh-dejó escapar un suspiro la castaña.

"Dios mío, estoy tan impaciente y muy feliz. Imagínate, una tarde entera con la persona que amas…si lo amo…lo amo como a nadie…no creo que nunca pueda amar a alguien con la misma intensidad"-un furioso sonrojo apareció en su delicado rostro-"Siempre que pienso en ti, mi rostro se enciende…Ryoma-kun"-sus labios se curvaron en leve y dulce sonrisa-"Hoy tengo que decirle lo que siento. Ya no aguanto más, hace tiempo que este sentimiento urge con salir, ya no puede esperar más en liberarse de esta jaula hecha de miedo y razón. Salir, desplegar su alas, y volar en libertad…libre….por que el amor debe de fluir en libertad. Por que amar te hace sentir volar"

Volar hasta lo más alto contigo-dijo mirando el cielo.

"Pero¿y si se lo digo y me rechaza?...yo…yo no podría soportarlo, sería como morir para mí…por que él es mi corazón…y sin él, es como si dejara de latir"-sus ojos se oscurecieron por tan oscuro pensamiento y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir-"Pero, pase lo que pase hoy se lo diré, por que ya no puedo seguir viviendo con esta incertidumbre. Necesito saber para seguir, con o sin él, pero seguir. Y si no me quiere, por lo menos no como yo a él, estaré a su lado, aunque sea como amiga, e intentaré avanzar, aunque se me desgarre el alma, buscaré a otra persona para amar y que me ame…por que el mundo es grande…pero, aunque esto suceda, aunque encuentre a otra persona"

No lo amaré con la misma fuerza que te amo a ti, Ryoma-kun-murmuró.

"Por que el que ama nunca olvida, y el que olvida nunca amó"

Y yo te amo…Ryoma-dijo en un susurro.

* * *

Tezuka, caminaba sin rumbo, dejando que sus pies lo guiasen.

Miraba sin ver, oía sin escuchar, las cosas que sucedían no le importaban, solo quería caminar, caminar y olvidar…olvidar el motivo de sus suspiros, de sus desvelos.

Hasta hacía unos momentos, todavía conservaba un poco de esperanza, una tenue luz que titilaba en un mar de tinieblas…pero esa frágil llama de esperanza se había extinguido…

"Ya te he perdido, pequeña"-penso hundiéndose en sus recuerdos:

Flash back

Ni bien salió de su casa Tezuka volvió a entrar…se había olvidado el cel. Generalmente no le daba importancia a este tipo de aparatos, es más nunca lo usaba, el único motivo por el cual lo tenía, era por la pequeña, de echo el número de ella era el primero de su pequeña y reducida lista.

Al agarrarlo notó que había un mensaje. Su emoción y felicidad eran inmensas al ver de quien…era nada más y nada menos de su amada Sakuno. Sus manos temblaban de los nervios, siempre se ponía así cuando recibía una llamada o un sms de ella…con nerviosismo lo abrió y se dispuso a leerlo:

Kuni-kun, estoy tan contenta Ryoma me invitó a salir hoy y ahora voy camino a verlo…Tengo la sensación de que algo importante y especial va a pasar…sea como sea…hoy le diré lo que siento…nos vemos más tarde y te cuento como fue todo. Bye.

Fin del flash back

"Me sentí morir con ese pequeño texto. Es increíble que algo que trae tanta felicidad a una persona traiga tanta desdicha a otra.

Pero si eso sucede hoy y él la corresponde, (como se que lo hará hace mucho me di cuenta de los sentimientos de él por ella) ella estará feliz y eso es lo que más importa…aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera feliz con migo y no con Echizen, pero las cosas son así…Ella lo eligió a él para amar, no a mi…y yo tendré que vivir solo con su amistad…aunque por dentro se me desgarre el alma al verlos juntos"

Ahhh-suspiró el buchuo.

"A fin de cuentas, mi más profundo sentimiento, lo más hermoso que reside en el hombre, estaba condenado en mi, a quedarse relegado por siempre, a un mundo de ensueños y deseos. Todo aquello que soñé, seguirá siendo solo eso, un compendio de sueños hermosos, llenos de magia y amor. Hace ya mucho tiempo, sabía de esta condena, sabía que sufriría si me entregaba por completo a ella…pero…fue imposible evitarlo…y ahora… ahora ya es demasiado tarde"

Como me hubiera gustado que te enamores de mí y no de él, pequeña-dijo Kunimitzu en voz baja, mientras se adentraba a un parque en dónde las flores de cerezo flotaban impulsadas por la suave brisa.

* * *

En la otra punta del parque en dónde se encontraba Ryoma, Momo y Ann estaban charlando animadamente. Momo estaba vestido con un pantalón de jean, una camisa de manga corta color naranja y debajo de esta una remera blanca y su bolso de raquetas en el hombro. Y Ann vestía con una minifalda de jean con tablas, un top rosa y una pequeña mochila haciendo juego.

¿Que casualidad no?-dijo Momo sonriendo- ¿Encontrarnos en el negocio de raquetas? Parece como si lo hubiéramos planeado ¿no? "que linda que se ve"-pensó sonrojándose y volteando la cabeza.

Jeje-se río nerviosamente Ann-Si la verdad ¿no? " ¿Que diría si se enterara que me enteré que iría allí y que lo esperé hasta que llegara en el café de enfrente?"-pensó poniéndose colorada.

Es lindo verte-dijo Momo más sonrojado que antes-¿No lo crees?

Si…mucho-dijo Ann con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en los labios: "Si, es hermoso verte…hace solo dos días que no te veía, pero parece como si hubieran pasado miles de años…Ni te imaginas de lo contenta y emocionada que estoy…estar a tu lado me llena de dicha…me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi, allí en la hamburguesería con Ryoma, de inmediato captaste toda mi atención. Te me hiciste un chico tan simpático y amable, además de muy apuesto…me acuerdo que cuando salí de allí, solo pude pensar en tus maravillosos ojos de ese color inusual que tienes, y de la amable y cálidos que son…Deseé tanto verte de vuelta, lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas, y Dios pareció haber escuchado mi plegaria…por que te vi ese mismo día…y pude hablarte otra vez y sentirte cerca de mí otra vez…Ese mismo día me enamoré de ti, Momo-kun, no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que te conocí a ti…llenaste mi mundo de magia, tu hermosa sonrisa iluminó mis días…ahhhhh, si tan solo supieras lo que siento"

¿Ann?-dijo Momo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Si?-dijo Ann sonriéndole con una inmensa ternura.

Ahhh, es que yo "Por Kami Ann, me vuelves loco…me muero por besar tus labios, acariciarte y abrazarte…hace tanto tiempo que me gustas…ni te imaginas cuanto, yo diría que desde el primer día en que te vi…¿te acuerdas de ese día Ann? Yo me acuerdo de ese día como si fuera hoy, con tanta nitidez, fijate que hasta me acuerdo que era lo que llevabas puesto, una pollera con tablas, una calza que te llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, y un buzo azul,¿no es así?...Te me hiciste la chica mas hermosa que había visto en el mundo…borraste con tu sonrisa todo lo demás y solo quedamos tu y yo, ya nada mas importaba…me acuerdo que cuando te fuiste sentí una sensación de vació…¡imagínate, me comí 10 hamburguesas en vez de 13, como hago siempre! Desde que te vi, sentí como cosquillas en el estómago, y aparecen cada vez que te veo, parece como si hubieran alquilan mi estómago cuando te veo. Cuando te fuiste ese día, tuve las ganas de ir a buscarte y preguntarte tu nombre…me habías dejado hechizado…y todavía lo estoy, de tu sonrisa, de tu voz, de tus ojos, de tu boca…me muero por besarte Ann"

Momo-dijo Ann pasándole la mano a su amigo por delante del rostro para ver si reaccionaba por que hacía un par de minutos que parecía estar volando-Momo…

Mmm, a si, Ann-dijo Momo saliendo del trance y dedicándole la más radiante de sus sonrisas-¿decías?

Q..a no nada, jeje-rió nerviosa Ann "que lindo que es…ahhhh Momo, si tan solo supieras lo mucho que te amo"

Oye, Ann-intentó llamarle la atención Momo.

¿Si?-preguntó ella.

¿Qui…quieres…ir a-intentó decir Momo pero hacerlo se le estaba dificultando mucho,¡¿Cómo poder hablar con coherencia cuando la chica mas linda que existe en el mundo te habla y mas cuando te sonríe con tanta ternura?!¡Por favor!¿quien podría mantenerse completamente inmune a tanta hermosura? La respuesta es simple mi querido Momo, cualquiera menos tu, que estas enamorado de ella. Cuando logró ordenar sus ideas Momo siguió hablando-¿Quieresiracomerunhelado?-o por lo menos intentó decir algo (o.o).

¿Qué?-dijo confundida Ann: "¿Qué le pasara? acaso…¿acaso se puso nervioso por que le gusto?...no Ann…eso no puede ser…sácatelo de la cabeza…Momo nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu…":pensó entristeciéndose pero le sonrió a Momo para ocultando así todo rastro de tristeza-¿Qué decías?

Ahhhh…¿si querías tomar un helado con migo?-dijo Momo con la mirada gacha al pensar en un inminente rechazo:" baka, de seguro ella tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar hablando con un baka como tu"

Si, me encantaría-dijo Ann sonriéndole y con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

¿Si?-dijo Momo-digo…aja…si…-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-Pues entonces, my lady-dijo dándole en brazo-¿Me concedería el honor?

Si, my Lord-sonrió Ann, aceptando el brazo que le ofrecía su apuesto príncipe-Es usted muy educado…

Jaja-rió momo-Intento, intento...jaja-siguió riéndose Momo, risa a la cual se agregó Ann, es que era imposible resistirse, su risa era tan pegajosa…

Al rato, entre risas y charla, llegaron a la heladería y se sentaron en una de las mesas exteriores. La heladería se encontraba ubicada en el centro del parque, frente al lago. Estaba construida con maderas imitando a una rústica cabaña, tenía amplios ventanales con canteros de bellas flores de distintos colores. Era un ambiente cálido y hogareño, con su piso de parque y sus cuadros de caballos, flores y animales. El piso que rodeaba a la cabaña, era de guijarros grises, sobre las cuales se encontraban ubicadas las mesas y sillas entre algunos árboles y flores.

Estuvieron hablando, disfrutando de la agradable sombra que les ofrecía el árbol bajo el cual se habían sentado, hasta que llegó el mozo con los pedidos, y colocó el helado correspondiente delante de ellos.

Momo, se había comprado una copa helada Melba y Ann, una copa de Banana Split. Mientras comían los helados, hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la cabeza, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. El sol irradiaba su luminosa luz, bañándolos con sus cálidos rayos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Momo pagó los helados de ambos, como todo caballero (que suerte la de Ann, yo también quiero un chico que haga eso T.T), y después siguieron caminando por el maravilloso parque, rodeados de las flores de cerezo que danzaban con la brisa. Al pasar por el lago, la vista de ambos se dirigió al centro del mismo, en donde parejas de enamorados navegaban con tranquilidad en los pequeños botes de colores que allí se alquilaban. Momo y Ann, se sonrojaron ante la visión de verse en uno de esos botes como esas parejas, besándose y susurrándose palabras románticas, cuando sintieron el roce de sus manos y se voltearon a verse frente a frente, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, se sonrieron, se dieron de la mano y siguieron caminando…Los barcos podrían esperar…ya les llegaría su turno.

* * *

Mientras en el otro lado del parque, un embobado Ryoma veía embelesado a la mujer de sus sueños.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el 2cap, espero que les guste y perdón por la demora, no había inspiración, maldito fin de trimestre u.u…sea como sea, reitero, espero que les haya gustado, arrivederchi y gracias por los comentarios n.n 


End file.
